Knowing Someone He Will Know
by Mayukanj
Summary: Sanzo and the guys encounter a girl with a strange past...supposedly Sanzo's future! What's that supposed to mean! Please R&R...XD


**A/N: **Yes yes, I know! Stupid me started another story! Sorry but when I get an itch to write I write! Anyway...if I see people interested in my story...I'd continue :). OK!!! On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unexpected (To Them!)**

Once again, the Sanzo party was riding on their jeep-turned dragon, heading to the West. The sky was a shade of dark blue and was filled with unseen stars, because of the quantity of the clouds overhead. It was all fine, with the usual bickering of the 'baka saru' and the 'ero kappa', when suddenly…

PROOT! PROO-PROO! PROOTOOT!

"Oh my, it seems that Hakuryuu's tired. Gomen, minna! I guess we have to go walk to the nearest village and rest at an inn." A guy with short brown hair and green eyes, wearing a monocle smiled politely at his companions, while catching the puff of smoke that turned into a small, white dragon. His name: Cho Hakkai.

"Hn." A blond monk growled at this and started walking to the direction they were heading for earlier. He had purple eyes and held an ever frowning expression. His name: Genjo Sanzo.

"Aghh!!! Now I have to wait longer before I get to eat at the next village!" This guy screamed in total frustration, grabbing his brown hair. He had golden eyes and wore a golden band on his forehead. It seems that he was the youngest in their group. His name: Son Goku.

"Shut the hell UP! BAKASARU!!!" He yelled at the complaining boy. Now this one had red hair, with matching red eyes. His hair reached the end of his neck and had two seemingly antenna-like strays of hair on his head. His lips formed a straight line and his eyes were narrowed. His name: Sha Gojyo.

"What did you say?!! ERO KAPPA!!!" Goku snapped at the redhead. He was having a very bad hunger fit right now and this 'kappa' is making things worse.

The two guys headlocked and glared at each other menacingly. They gritted their teeth and both had their fists ready to have a go at each other's faces.

But, of course, in every group, there tends to be a mediator. Unfortunately, it won't be the polite one, Hakkai, and the two's fight won't be stopped by his gentle ways. Instead, it would be stopped by none other than the monk, Sanzo, who would likely…

BOOM! BOOM!

…blast his gun and get the attention of the little twerps.

"URUSAI!!!" He growled at them, which made the two shrink and stare in horror.

"Shut.up.or.I'll.kill.you." He said those words tauntingly slow and hard, that made the two stop their ranting and gulp in the process. The left member only sweatropped as he watched the scene before him.

Suddenly, Goku's face turned from terrified to delight when he saw them nearing a place with lights – meaning a village was near. So he pointed at the direction of the bright lights, which made the others look at it.

"Hey guys! Look! LOOK!"

Their expressions became relieved at the sight, except for Sanzo, who still held his permanent-like frown on his face, though he too, felt relieved that they were finally going to be able to rest.

--

The minute they spotted an inn, they dashed to its front door and entered. It looked like any normal inn, nothing special.

Though, the minute they walked in, everyone was fine. They did their jobs and minded their own businesses, well, all, except for this black-haired girl with blue eyes.

She kept staring at Sanzo as if he had been some killer who entered their beloved inn. She became paler as they neared the reception's desk. She was just beside the receptionist and had a horrified look on her face.

"Excuse me, sir. Me and my friends would like to stay in one of your available rooms." Hakkai politely spoke with the old receptionist with a smile, garnering a smile back from the man.

"Yes, of course! We have just the room for you fine lads!" He spoke in a very cheerful voice, as he gave Hakkai the key to their room along with their room number.

The brown-haired lad gave one last respectful bow before proceeding to their given room.

"Hey Sanzo! Did you notice that girl at the desk staring at you?" Gojyo asked Sanzo with a playful smile on his lips.

"You think I care?" The monk scowled and proceeded to go distance himself from the kappa.

They first made their way to the dining room and ate, because of the whining of a certain golden-eyed boy in their group before heading to their room.

--

They reached their room and opened its door with ease. Goku got in first and plopped on one of the four beds inside, claiming it.

"AHH! At last I can sleep and eat food TOO!!!" The youngest of their group sighed in content.

One by one, the other three entered the room too, and claimed their own beds. Gojyo decided to play cards with Hakkai and started putting off their bets.

As the two played, Goku was already asleep and Sanzo was reading his newspaper, that was saved for moments like this –total boredom. In other words, everybody minded their own business.

Everything was fine, until Sanzo decided to get his cigarette. His was about to light it, when…

THUMP.

Something or _someone_ fell on their door…

--

(Before the THUMP on the door…)

A black-haired girl with blue eyes was walking along the corridors of the inn. On her pale hands, lay a heap of white, freshly washed towels and robes. She never really did like doing this stuff.

Serving people towels was not really her specialty. When she decided to work for this inn, for a certain reason, she had expected to be taken in as a cook. Unfortunately, that position was already taken, by some old lady, who had been probably working there all her life.

She sighed as she neared her destination.

It was annoying. She didn't have a choice, because the only job available at that time was this. She was even lucky to get hired. She heard from some of the workers there with her that the owner rarely took in people.

Irritating people, filled this dreaded inn. She had to work with those fools, just to fulfill her mission –what she WANTED.

_Anything for him…_

She slowed to a stop, as she came face to face with the wooden door.

_What's happening to me? W-why am I trembling?_

She had already planned everything and readied herself for this. She knew she would get to meet him again, but what's going on? Why was she feeling this way right now?

She sighed and rested her head on the door in front of her. Silly. I know. But then again, a smile suddenly tugged on her lips as she did so.

_I understand now…all these years…I'm just so happy to see him again…_

THUMP.

--

Sanzo rose from his seat and put down the cigar along with the lighter. Seeing as no one seemed to care about what had just made the sound on the door, he would have to be the one to look at the situation.

He slowly turned the knob and opened the door.

--

The girl felt the door retreat. She felt like she was about to fall, since she lost the object where she was supposedly leaning on. She was surprised though, to find that the hard wooden door she put her head's weight on, was replaced with something softer.

Utterly shocked, she raised her head to reveal her blue eyes just to meet a pair of purple ones staring back at her.

The guy raised his left eyebrow at her and looked at her as if she was an idiot. She finally realized who this was and jumped with a loud shriek.

"AHHH!!!" She released everything that was stuck in her lungs. She still held the towels in place, though. She always had good balance.

Because of this outburst, the three men inside the room got out of their little worlds to see what was happening in the life of The Genjo Sanzo. Goku fell off the bed when she screamed, that's why he had no choice but to see what was going on.

"Uhh.." Goku started sleepily, while rubbing his eyes, "What's going on? I was dreaming about something good when someone yelled…"

"Uh-huh. And if I had to guess, you dreamt about food. Is that all you ever think about? BA-KA-SA-RU." Gojyo said the last one, syllable by syllable, earning a vein popping out of the golden-eyed boy.

"That is SO not what I only think about! And how did you know I had a dream about it? You don't and never could read minds! You're just jealous 'cause at least I can think! ERO KAPPA!!!"

And there, they went on and on and created another world of their own, blocking all the noises around them and engaged in another mouth-spittin' battle.

Fortunately for them, Sanzo was busy, being annoyed already by the girl in front of him. Hakkai is currently at the background trying to restrain the other two to calm down and not kill each other.

"What do you want?" He was annoyed. It was clearly seen by the way he looked.

The girl gained back her composure and with her left hand, straightened out her uniform. She cleared her throat and finally spoke.

"Sir, complementary of our inn, I would like to give you these robes and towels as something you can use while you stay here. Enjoy and relax at Yoshimura Inn." She spoke in her all-knowing-professional voice and bowed.

She extended her arms to hand him the towels. Sanzo took the towels and slightly brushed his hands over hers.

Suddenly, strange flashes came to him, at the point when he touched her. He couldn't make out what was happening, but there were lots of them, and he was in them along with this girl. It all stopped, when their contact ended.

He looked at her and she seemed to have experienced it too. She looked like she was on the verge of crying, but bit on her lip to stop the tears from falling. She gave one last bow before muttering a soft, _'Please enjoy your stay here.'_ Then after that, she just dashed to the right.

When the girl was out of sight, he leaned on the doorframe with his left elbow, as his right held on to the towels. He clutched his head, staring at the floor.

_'What was that?'_

Questions swirled inside his head as he regained his posture. He then felt a soft tap on his right shoulder. In his mind he jumped because of the sudden interruption of his thoughts, but his outer appearance seemed fine.

"Is there something wrong, Sanzo?"

He saw Hakkai looking worriedly at him. Gojyo and Goku, who stopped fighting, looked over at his direction, too. He shrugged them off, telling them that he was fine. The three knew he wasn't telling the truth, but didn't question him further. When Sanzo doesn't want to say something, he doesn't.

"Alright! Then let's all get to bed now, shall we? It's getting a bit late and we still have a long way to go." The brown-haired man smiled at them and they all proceeded to their beds. Hakkai switched off the light and headed to his own bed to also get some rest.

--

_Oh my gosh! What was that? _

She ran through the hallway while having these disturbing thoughts in her head. She couldn't understand why those memories suddenly popped up in her head all of a sudden. She was more concerned about Sanzo, though.

Did he see those flashes too? What did he think of them? She was worried. What if he thought she was some youkai trying to get to him and the scriptures? What would become of her then? How would she even make him believe that she was…was…

She shook her head, ceasing any more thoughts to come across her mind. Her running became slower and turned into a walk. She didn't stop until she reached her own room in the hotel.

_Now what do I do?_

--

The blonde-haired monk was lying on his bed, his face staring straight at the ceiling. He was awake. He couldn't sleep. Thoughts about earlier stayed inside his mind.

He was thinking about the girl, the strange flashes. Was she a youkai? He thought that she couldn't be, since she didn't seem to have such an aura around her. She seemed like a normal human, though something was still a little bit off about her.

Why was he there in those flashes? Why was the girl in this inn there? What were they suppose to mean? He was confused. These were one of things that he couldn't seem to solve.

He always hated not being able to piece things together and understand stuff. Maybe they needed to stay here a bit longer…Nah…but still…he was a bit curious.

Sanzo closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep, while telling himself that he would try confronting her the next day and try 'interrogating' the woman. With that last thought on his mind, he was finally able to rest.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay! So that's the first chapter. I'm working on the second, but if noone would really care...I'm not sure I'll be able to finish it...I've never finished a story before. It's probably a lack of inspiration...ok

PLEASE REVIEW!!! XD


End file.
